louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Munchyoshi/Rob's Rites of Passage
Skinnyhan: 一日不见，如隔三秋。。。 When I saw you had been voted out, I swore I would win this game for you, and I hope I can make good on that promise. TJ, Lachlan, and Jaden: Unfortunately, I never met any of you, but I wish you the best! Matthew: I didn’t get to know you very well on the original Zuiren but was pretty surprised to see you leave so early, hope you’re doing well outside of the game! Corey: Man, your elimination really hurt. I loved getting to know you and really wanted to work with you and was immensely saddened when you chose to leave the game. I totally understand and respect your decision and hope that when things settle down outside of the game maybe we can play another ORG together! Gloria: You are so sweet, and whether it was your YouTube videos or checking in with every member of the tribe in the main chat you were such a vibrant presence on the season! I think if you were less busy with work you could’ve made it a lot further and slayed us all. Tiago: We didn’t talk that much on the original Zuiren or at the swap but I feel like we clicked more at merge, and I didn’t want you gone when I heard your name. Unfortunately, my plans to save you fizzled out and I had to vote with the majority but ily king. Nicholas: I got to know you pretty well on the OG Zuiren tribe but we were swapped away. Unfortunately when we came back I felt that we were on opposing sides and couldn’t really work together. I kind of wish you had played your idol just for the craziness but you were a big threat and I was glad to have you out of the game. Nick: Another person I talked to more before the swap, then we swapped away and when we came back we still talked, but it was clear I wasn’t in your long term plans. I was hoping to go a bit further with you, but when I heard you were coming for me I obviously had no choice. I hope we can play again and work together more because I think we clicked nicely socially! Shane: You are so sweet and fun to talk to but I got the perception that everyone else thought the same thing, so I always kept you at an arm’s length strategically because I knew how dangerous you could be. I hope everything keeps going well with your job because it sounds so awesome! Daniel: You were my ride or die, with our implicit F2 since Day 1. You are the one I got to know the best socially, and I’m thankful to you for listening to all of my ridiculous, shallow, and confusing stories. But as the game went on you emerged as such a big threat, and I realized that I needed to play for myself more and that I couldn’t go to the end with you. You’re such an iconic player, and I’m glad we got to play a real game together and make it all the way to the Final 5. Category:Blog posts